Fairytale
by CameraIndo
Summary: Café, Musik, Dan...Sedikit nostalgia untuk Gilbert. Lyrical Fanfic, "Fairytale" Alexander Rybak.


CameraIndo proudly presents:

Fairytale

Author note: CameraIndo kembali mewarnai koleksi cerita PruHun Indonesia! Kini mencoba membuat cerita lewat lyric, Alexander Rybak – Fairytale. Lagu ini memang salah satu theme PruHun yang terkenal. Semoga ceritanya bagus, dan kalian suka!

Warning:OOC, Typo's (Jika ada,maaf dan tolong beritahu) dan kesalahan Author lainnya~

Disclaimer : Hetalia milik Himaruya Hidekaz

**Don't like it? So don't read it!**

**No flames please!**

Staaaaart!

Hai, namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt. Cowok terganteng ,ter-_hot _dan ter-_awesome_ sedunia. Yang kerjanya… Jadi penyanyi café. Awesome kan? Pasti,siapa dulu? Beilschmidt! Sekarang aku lagi berjalan ke café lain (Tentu, café lain malah rebutan biar aku yang nyanyi di café mereka!) buat nyanyi. Cewek? Siapa bilang aku belum punya cewek? Mantan adanya, 7 orang. Mereka semua nggak awesome, dan kita memang nggak cocok. Nanti jodoh juga ketemu, tenang aja! Aku masuk kedalam café dan tidak menemukan Francis ataupun Antonio menunggu ku. " Kau Gilbert Beilschmidt?" Aku menoleh kebelakang, ada seorang pemuda yang seumuran denganku, memakai kacamata, wajahnya..yah.. lumayang ganteng (Tapi masih lebih gantengan aku!) dan sepertinya orang ini aristokrat banget.

" Iya. Kenapa?" Tanyaku. "Kau seorang penyanyi?" Tanya orang itu. Aku mengangguk. "Bagus, aku pemain biolanya. Aku yang akan mengiringimu bernyanyi." "Antonio dan Francis?" "Mereka ambil cuti." Jahaaaaaaat! Ambil cuti nggak bilang-bilang! "_By the way,_ aku Roderich Edelstein." "Aku Gil-" "Ya, aku tahu." Kenalan aja kenapa? Sementara Roderich 'pemanasan' bersama biolanya, aku melihat buku lagu yang nanti aku nyanyikan. Jamie Cullum,Michael Buble ,Paramore (Yess!) dan ada Alexander Rybak.

Selama pertunjukkan.. Gila si Roderich! Saat lagu Jamie Cullum, bagian pianonya rumit, tapi,selancar aliran air jari-jarinya menari diatas tuts piano tanpa ada satupun kesalahan. Saat lagu Michael Buble, dia bisa main Saxophone dengan baik, Paramore, audience minta versi akustiknya. Dia BISA main gitar, nemenin aku nyanyi. Akhirnya… Kita sampai di Alexander Rybak! Roderich sibuk menyiapkan biolanya. Aku mengintip not biola lagu Alexander Rybaknya. Wuiiih! Ini nggak main-main! Notnya itu rumit,banyak dan cepat. Aku bisa main biola, tapi kalau main yang Roderich ini… Jari-jariku mungkin sudah putus.

Fokus! Fokus ke kerjaan! Hmm… Ayo kita lihat, ada.. _First Kiss_ dan _Fairytale_. Fairytale… Aku tahu lagu ini..Sepenuh hatiku. "Gilbert! Kau siap?" Lamunanku buyar. "Uh.. Ya! Tentu! Kenapa?" "Kita sedang bekerja Gil, fokus." Aku mengangguk. Roderich mulai memainkan biolanya, dan aku rasa ada beberapa penonton menyadari ada yang aneh tentangku. Pandangan mereka khawatir, aku rasa mereka kira aku kecapekan. Aku tersenyum,dan beberapa dari mereka tersenyum balik.

_Years ago,when I was younger, I kinda liked a girl I knew._

Namanya adalah Elizabeta Herdevary. Aku dan dia berteman sejak kecil. Kita selalu kita sering terlibat masalah bersama. Saat SMP lama-lama aku menyimpan rasa suka kita terus bersama sampai SMP membuatku merasa sangat nyaman saat bersamanya.

_She was mine,and we were sweethearts. That was then, but then it's true._

Dia milikku, dan dia akan selalu mempunyaiku. Kita seperti perangko dan amplop. Jika salah 1 dari kita tidak ada, pasti kita tidak akan menjadi apa-apa.

_I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts, cause I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed_

Aku jatuh cinta padanya, walau kadang aku merasa sakit saat dia dekat dengan laki-laki lain. Aku tidak peduli jika orang-orang memanggilku aneh karena menyukai perempuan yang tomboy yakin dia tipeku,perempuan kuat yang tangguh tapi tahu juga kapan harus berhenti bersikap tomboy.

_Every day we started fighting,every night we fell in love_

Saat SMP, kita sering sekali beradu argumen tentang sesuatu. Bahkan kadang-kadang kita tidak ragu-ragu untuk berkelahi walau akhirnya kita selalu berakhir di kantor kepala , saat malam hari, hpku akan selalu berbunyi. Ada telepon masuk, dari Lizzie

"Halo Gil."

" Ada apa Liz? Apa ada masalah?" Kataku, khawatir.

" Tidak,tidak. Apa tadi aku memukulmu terlalu keras?"

" Memar sedikit. Tapi tenang saja ! Aku yang Awesome ini sudah terbiasa!"

Aku bisa mendengar Lizzie tertawa kecil.

"Gil.."

" Ya?"

" Mungkin aku bukan teman yang baik.."

" Omong kosong! Km teman yang baik! Aku menyukaimu!" Aku menutup mulutku, apa yang baru saja yang kukatakan?!

"EH?!"

"Mak-Maksudku, sebagai teman!"

" Oh..Te..Terimakasih. Sudah dulu ya, bye!"

"Tungg-" Teleponnya sudah ditutup.

_No one else could make me sadder,but no one else, could lift me high above_

Kadang cuma dia yang bisa membuatku merasa sedih. Saat dia tidak masuk misalnya. Dengan sukses dia membuatku hilang semangat buat belajar, ditanya guru apa aku sakit, dan banyak lagi. Tapi aku paling suka saat dia menarikku keluar dan berlari kearah bukit didekat sekolah, "Lihat Gilbert! Musim semi!" Katanya sambil menunjukkan bunga-bunga yang mekar. Aku suka sekali melihatnya tersenyum, biasanya, aku mendorongnya sampai terjatuh,lalu dia berguling kebawah bukit,tempat bunga-bunga itu mekar. Setelah dia berguling sampai bawah, aku akan menjatuhkan diriku lalu berguling kebawah. Saat aku ada disebelahnya, dia tertawa. Lalu menaburkan bunga kewajahku. Biasanya aku bangun lalu mengejarnya. "Bungamu dirambutmu jatuh!" Kataku. "Oh iya?" Aku lalu mengambil bunga yang lain lalu menyematkan bunga itu dirambutnya. "Te..Terimakasih.." Katanya, muka memerah sedikit. Ah… Masa muda yang menyenangkan..

_I don't know what I was doing,_

Ok.. Ini saatnya. Aku mau mengatakan 3 kata yang tabu itu. 'Aku cinta kamu'. Brr… Mikirinnya kenapa aku jadi menggigil? Ok.. Tenang.. Sekarang aku berjalan kerumahnya.

_When suddenly,we fell apart_

Ting,tong. "Iya." CKLEK. Aku yakin orang ini bukan Ibunya Lizzie. "Maaf, apa ini rumah keluarga Herdevary?" Kataku. "Oh,mereka sudah pindah." Kata Ibu itu. DEG. Me..Mereka sudah pindah?! " Maaf sudah menganggu." Aku lalu berlari kerumah. Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?! Padahal kitakan teman! Sampai dirumah, Ludwig,adikku menyambutku. "Oh,bruder.." "Jangan sekarang Ludwig!" Aku berlari segera mengambil hp di meja belajar,

_Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak aktif. Mohon-_

Sial!

_Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak aktif.._

Kenapa hpnya sama sekali tidak aktif?!

_Nomor yang anda hubungi tidak aktif.._

Aku membanting hpku ke lantai. Tidak apa hpku hancur,aku tidak peduli. Tapi..SIM cardnya! Ada nomor ponsel Lizzie didalamnya! Aku membungkuk lalu mencari SIM cardnya. Ada..Untunglah..

_Nowadays I cannot find her, but when _ _I do we'll get a brand new start_

Aku berbaring ditempat tidurku. Sekarang aku tidak bisa menemukan Lizzie ataupun berkontak dengannya. Saat aku bertanya pada temannya, mereka tidak tahu Lizzie pindah kemana. Aku berjanji, kalau aku bertemu dengan Lizzie lagi, aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal. Aku hanya berharap dia masih ingat padaku,karena aku rindu padanya.

_I'm in love with a fairytale even though it hurts, cause I don't care if I lose my mind I'm already cursed_

Aku jatuh cinta pada cerita fantasi. Dimana seorang lelaki jatuh cinta pada seorang putri cantik,mereka selalu bersama. Sampai akhirnya sang putri dan keluarganya meninggalkan istana, meninggalkan lelaki yang kebingungan mencari putri. Walau terdengar sakit aku tidak peduli. Suatu saat aku akan menemukannya, cepat atau lambat.

_She's a fairytale,yeah even though it hurts. Cause I don't care if I lose my mind I'm already cursed_

Lizzie sudah menjadi cerita fantasi untukku. Tunggu saja Lizzie! Aku akan menemukanmu dan menyelamatkanmu Putri!

Lagu berakhir. Sempat terjadi keheningan, lalu satu per satu orang-orang berdiri lalu bertepuk tangan. Lebih meriah dari lagu-lagu sebelumnya. Roderich ikut bertepuk tangan, "Kerja bagus Gilbert." Katanya. "Terimakasih." Kataku. "Aku mau pulang cepat. Aku pulang dulu." Roderich mengangguk. Aku memakai jaketku lalu aku berjalan keluar café. Sudah malam, aku ingin sekali menikmati sebotol beer dirumah.

"Lepaskan aku!" "Kita mau bermain denganmu sebentar putri.." "Aku bilang lepaskan aku! TOLONG!" Suara itu berasal dari gang didepanku! Aku berlari kearah gang itu. Ada seorang lelaki,mabuk, menyudutkan seorang wanita ditembok. "HEI!" Kataku. Lelaki mabuk itu berbalik,"Mau apa kau?" Tanya lelaki itu. " Lepaskan wanita itu,otak burung!" Kataku. Lelaki itu maju, "Siapa yang kau panggil otak burung?!" Ditangannya ada sebotol minuman keras. Dia mengangkat botol itu, aku bersiap-siap menghadapi botol yang akan menghantamku. Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan kecil menarik tangan lelaki mabuk yang sedang memegang botol itu. "Jangan sakiti orang itu!" Kata suara seseorang yang aku ya? "AH! Diam!" Lelaki itu berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Wanita itu tetap berpegangan pada tangan pemabuk itu, "Sekarang!" Katanya.

Aku maju, lalu memukul orang itu dan mengambil botol ditangannya. Botol itu aku kulempar ketanah. "LEPAS!" "KYAA!" Wanita itu terlempar kedinding. Dia sempat mengerang sedikit,lalu berhenti bergerak. Dia pingsan. Tunggu.. Wajahnya… Mein Gott! Itu Lizzie! Sialan si pemabuk itu! " Kampret!" Aku memukul pemabuk itu bertubi-tubi,sesekali aku juga menghindar dari pukulan si pemabuk yang nggak jelas dan setengah ! Aku menendang pemabuk itu. Dia jatuh dan tidak bangun lagi. Rasain! Aku segera berlari kearah Lizzie yang tidak sadarkan diri. "Oy! Liz! Liz! Bangun!" Kataku sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuhnya. "Ukh.." Dia mulai membuka matanya. "Gil..Gilbert..? A..Aduh.." Kata Lizzie sambil memegang kepalanya. "Jangan paksakan dirimu." Kataku. "Nggak,aku sudah lebih baik. Bantu aku berdiri." Lizzie berdiri. Aku tidak percaya aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi,dengan cara seperti ini.

" Ja..Jadi, makasih ya Gilbert." Kata Lizzie. Aku tersenyum, "Yang penting kamu nggak apa-apa." Muka Lizzie memerah sedikit. "Kamu mau pulang sekarang?" Tanyaku. "Aku nggak punya rumah." "Eh?" "Orang tuaku meninggal saat aku SMA, warisannya direbut oleh tante dan pamanku." Katanya. "Jadi..Pemabuk tadi..?" Lizzie tertawa kecil, "Aku menipunya tadi. Tapi yang kudapatkan malah… Palakan pemabuk itu." Aku terdiam. Lizzie menghadapi masalah yang sangat besar. "Kalau begitu, kamu tinggal di apartemenku saja!" Kataku, "Eh?! Boleh?" Tanya Lizzie. "Boleh! Nanti aku coba cariin kamu kerja!" "Tapi pastikan kamar ku pisah dengan kamarmu,ya?" "Pastilah Liz…"

Kita berdua berjalan kearah apartemenku sambil tertawa –tawa. Aku merasa senang sekali,aku tahu akhiran ceritanya… Si Lelaki menyelamatkan sang putri dari seorang penjahat,lalu mereka berdua hidup bahagia untuk selamanya.

_Nowadays I cannot find her, but when I do we'll get a brand new start_

~ Fin~

Huff! Akhirnya selesai juga! Semoga kalian menyukainya! Atau..Kalian masih penasaran bagaimana kelanjutannya? Hehehehe..Itu tergantung! Jika aku dapat 5 review lebih, ceritanya bakal aku lanjutin! Kalau cerita ini diambil dari sisi Gilbert, cerita sekuelnya akan diambil dari sisi Elizabeta. Itu juga..Tergantung dari kalian semua!

Reviews please…


End file.
